Senja Merah―Kau Menyebutnya
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Ketika takdir memaksamu untuk merubah rencana hidup lamamu dengan kejadian yang justru membuatmu terpuruk, apa yang harus kau lakukan? AsumaxKurenai. RnC please?


_Jutaan pohon sakura tertanam di dunia yang penuh dengan segudang keindahan tiada batasnya. Satu helai kelopak bunga sakura mengandung banyak arti dalam kehidupan seseorang. Wanita berambut hitam namun bermata merah menyala itu menatap helaian-helaian kelopak merah muda sang bunga sakura. Bibir merahnya tersenyum merekah tatkala sebuah memori indah mengalun lembut di kepalanya._

"Hime_." Suara bariton yang lembut itu menyapa pendengaran wanita yang dipanggil _Hime_ tersebut. Sang _Hime_ tetap tersenyum tertahan ketika kepalanya menoleh pada sang pemilik suara bariton itu._

"_Asuma-_kun_..." wanita itu juga menyapa sang lelaki dengan lembut. Mata merahnya memandang rasa sesuatu yang dikatakan dengan cinta pada Asuma, lelaki itu. Tangan besar Asuma terangkat dan mengelus perlahan rambut hitam wanitanya._

"_Kau tahu, Kurenai?" Wajah berjanggut itu tersenyum tulus, "bahwa aku akan selalu bahagia melihat senja merah―sampai kapanpun itu."_

_Juga tersenyum bahagia._

_._

_._

_._

_**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun di dalam fanfiction ini**_

_**OoC, OC, typo, minim deskripsi, canon, dan masih banyak lagi**_

_**AsumaxKurenai**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Senja Merah―Kau Menyebutnya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kelopak mata yang menutupi indahnya merah di mata Kurenai akhirnya terbuka perlahan demi perlahan. Mata itu mulai menerawang pertama kali pada sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak asing. Putih, dengan garis horizontal dan vertikal yang membentuk sebuah persegi panjang. Tidak lama Kurenai mulai menyadari dimana raganya saat ini. Wangi yang khas dengan obat-obatan begitu menusuk penciumannya. Kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali ketika seseorang membuka tirai jendela yang menghalangi sinar senja matahari dari luar jendela.

"Yūhi-_san_." Seseorang berbaju putih-putih layaknya seorang perawat itu mendekati Kurenai dengan senyuman yang terlihat manis di wajah cantiknya.

Ah―rupanya ini rumah sakit. Memori di otaknya memutar kejadian kecil sebelum ia berada di rumah sakit dan berbaring tak berdaya seperti ini. Kejadian itu terjadi ketika seorang Anbu yang memintanya untuk ke ruangan _Hokage_.

.

"_Ada apa, _Hokage-sama_?" Kurenai menatap bingung pada sang Hokage ke-lima yang bergender wanita. Suasana canggung menghiasi ruangan yang memiliki banyak berkas penting dari beberapa negara juga beberapa teman seangkatannya._

_Tsunade tampak menghela napas panjang lalu berucap lirih, "bagaimanapun juga kau adalah seorang Shinobi, Kurenai."_

_Kurenai merasa kata-kata itu sangat ambigu namun memiliki makna yang ia rasa sangat berarti dalam mengubah hidupnya kali ini. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang hingga menimbulkan rasa nyeri yang masih ia bisa tahan. Kepalanya terus bertanya-tanya mencari sesuatu yang belum ada jawabannya._

"_Sarutobi Asuma..." napas Kurenai tercekat mendengar nama lelaki itu disebut, "meninggal dalam misi bersama timnya."_

_Mata merah itu meredup dan menutup tak sadarkan diri._

_._

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yūhi-_san_?"

Kurenai mengerjapkan kembali matanya lalu menoleh pada sang perawat yang menatapnya sedih. Wanita itu justru memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk memberitahukan secara tersirat kalau dirinya baik-baik saja―secara fisik.

Sang perawat tersenyum kecil. "Dokter akan datang untuk memberitahukan kondisi anda. Jadi, lebih baik anda makan yang cukup agar anda memiliki tenaga di hari ini."

Bukannya tidak lapar, namun entah mengapa Kurenai sudah merasa mual jika ia melihat makanan di depan matanya. Wanita bermata merah itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kecil untuk menolak makanan yang sudah disodorkan sang perawat tadi.

"Tapi―" suara perawat itu terhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Datanglah sesosok lelaki tua berjas putih dengan aura wibawanya yang berada di sekitar tubuhnya bersama teman-teman lainnya―termasuk Tsunade.

"Hai, Kurenai-_chan_," sapa lelaki itu dengan ramah, seakan mereka berdua layaknya kakak beradik. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Adakah yang kau ingin keluhkan?"

keluh―Kurenai ingin mengeluh pada takdir hidup dan takdir kematian kekasihnya, Asuma Sarutobi. Ia ingin mengeluh mengapa terjadi takdir perpisahan yang sangat jauh untuk bisa ia gapai―bahkan terlalu mustahil ia bisa lakukan semua itu. Ia ingin mengeluh mengapa harus lelaki yang ia cintai yang harus meninggalkannya seperti ini―bahkan terlalu cepat. Ia ingin mengeluh mengapa harus lelaki itu yang membuatnya mengenal apa kata cinta―bahkan membuatnya ingin merantai rasa itu.

"Tidak. Tidak ada."

Penipu.

Kurenai terlalu sadar jika ia bersikap menipu di depan orang-orang itu. Bibir yang masih terlapisi pewarna bibir merah itu menyunggingkan senyuman munafik di wajah cantik lesunya. Ingin rasanya tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ia telah menipu orang-orang terdekatnya maupun dirinya sendiri.

"Rupanya seperti itu..." sang Dokter hanya tersenyum maklum pada wanita yang sudah duduk di ranjang putih rumah sakit. Dokter lelaki itu meminta berkas kesehatan Kurenai yang sudah perawat lain tuliskan untuknya. Setelah membaca dengan seksama, lelaki tua itu terdiam memandang Kurenai sejenak.

"Entah harus apa yang akan ku ucapkan," lelaki itu tertegun memandang kertas kesehatan Kurenai lalu menoleh kembali dengan senyuman terpatri di wajah tuanya. "Kauhamil dua minggu, Kurenai-_chan_."

Mata teman-teman Kurenai melebar terkejut dengan ekspresi yang sama. Kurenai menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong, ia juga terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan sang dokter padanya. Kurenai... tengah mengandung janin? Janin dari Asuma?

"_Arigatō_―" wanita itu menunduk dalam. "_Arigatō_ atas berita baik ini, Dokter. Jadi, bisakah kalian memberiku sebuah hadiah? Tenang. Bukan sesuatu yang mustahil... aku hanya ingin meminta... kesendirian."

"Kau harus makan, Kurenai," ujar Tsunade.

"_Hai', Hokage-sama_. Aku akan menghabiskannya," jawab Kurenai yang masih tertunduk. Semua orang yang berada di kamarnya mulai berjalan keluar karena merasa benar-benar harus meninggalkannya sendiri.

_**Klek.**_

"Apa yang harus kulakukan...?"

Kurenai menatap langit senja yang berwarna jingga kecoklatan dan berhiaskan gumpalan-gumpalan molekul air. Langit yang begitu cerah terlalu berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya saat ini. Jari jemarinya saling bertautan erat seakan tidak ingin ada yang terpisah.

"Kau benar-benar...pergi?" Kurenai bergumam lirih. Hatinya masih belum siap menerima keadaan ini. Terlebih, ia kini tengah mengandung benih cinta dari Asuma. Pikirannya masih kosong untuk melangkahkan hidup menuju takdir yang baru untuknya. Sama sekali Kurenai belum siap dengan semua ini.

Namun takdir hanyalah takdir. Kematian sudahlah menjadi kehendak Tuhan yang sudah Ia gariskan pada setiap insan di bumi ini. Tidak ada satu tangan pun yang mampu mengubah takdir permanen tersebut. Bahkan ilmu setinggi apapun, tidak akan pernah bisa mengubahnya. Kurenai menyadari kelemahan itu―sangat tersadar. Dirinya hanyalah manusia biasa, sama seperti yang lainnya.

Bibir merahnya bergetar saat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi belaka yang sesungguhnya tidak pernah ada dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Buruk, ia berharap inilah mimpi terburuk sepanjang hidupnya. Bukan takdir terburuk yang ia jalani dengan mata dan jiwa terbuka. Perih, dadanya kini terasa sangat perih hingga rasanya Kurenai ingin merobek semua kenyataan pahit ini agar ia bisa merasa tenang. Kurenai ingin menghujam kunai atau alat semacam itu ke daerah yang perih itu agar ia bisa menghilangkan rasa yang tak membuatnya nyaman itu.

_**Tes.**_

Air mata itu pada akhirnya turun dari bola matanya yang sangat disukai oleh Asuma. Turun setitik demi setitik yang turun membentuk aliran deras. Air mata kepedihan yang seharusnya tidak keluar―seperti janji wanita itu pada Asuma, justru keluar gara-gara lelaki itu.

"Asuma bodoh... kau mau meninggalkan ku, eh?" Kurenai mengusap air yang membekas di pipinya. "Kau tidak takut jika aku menyukai Kakashi? Dan juga menikah dan membiarkan anak ini memanggil Kakashi dengan sebutan '_Tou-san_'? Kau tidak takut anak ini tidak menganggapmu seorang Ayah?"

Cairan bening yang berasal dari mata Kurenai kembali turun. Namun wanita itu menyeka lagi dengan kasar.

"_Baka! Baka! Baka_!" Kurenai terus berteriak keras dan tak peduli jika ada orang yang menganggapnya gila. Karena ia pun menganggap dirinya sudah gila. Gila karena kepedihan semua ini.

_**Klek.**_

Mata Kurenai menoleh pada seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sesosok lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan khas masker menutupi separuh wajahnya itu masuk dan berjalan mendekatinya. Kurenai menutupi wajahnya dan masih tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya.

"Makanlah," ujar Kakashi dengan suara berat nan serius itu menutupi suara yang biasanya ia keluarkan dengan nada malas. Kekhawatiran temannya membuat Kurenai semakin merasa terpuruk. Ia masih bertanya-tanya mengapa semua ini terlalu nyata.

Suara kursi bergeser memasuki indra pendengaran Kurenai. Nampaknya Kakashi duduk di sebelah ranjang Kurenai dan menompang dagunya seakan sedang memerhatikan Kurenai menangis.

"Aku terlalu menyedihkan, 'kan?" Suara Kurenai keluar parau. Kedua tangan yang semula menutupi wajah tangisnya kini bergerak membuka dan terkulai lemas di pangkuannya.

"Kalau kau menyedihkan, berarti semua orang di sini―Konoha juga menyedihkan." Kakashi menjawab seadanya. Hal tersebut membuat Kurenai menoleh pada lelaki di sebelahnya itu.

"Maksudmu?"

Kakashi tersenyum kecil terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit. "Kau sedih hingga menganggap kau terlalu menyedihkan. Secara tidak langsung, kau juga menganggap semua orang di desa Konoha juga menyedihkan. Karena mereka pula kehilangan satu lagi sosok berjasa di Konoha."

Kurenai menunduk terdiam membisu. Terselip di dalam hatinya membenarkan perkataan Kakashi tadi.

Kakashi menatap Kurenai sejenak. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Kurenai mengangkat wajahnya lurus lalu menggeleng kecil. "Entahlah, itu tidak ada dalam rencana hidupku."

"Kalau begitu buatlah rencana baru dengan matang," ujar Kakashi.

"Aku tidak bisa..." Kurenai mengusap wajahnya perlahan yang sudah tak dialiri tangisan lagi. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan tenang."

Kakashi menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu pelan dan berkata, "waktumu masih panjang. Kuyakin Asuma pun akan berkata seperti itu disaat kau seperti ini."

Kurenai menatap punggung Kakashi yang menjauh darinya dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Helaan napas ia keluarkan panjang dan mencoba berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Menangis kembali bukanlah jawaban yang cocok untuk takdirnya. Ikut menghilangkan jiwanya? Justru dirinya benar-benar seseorang yang menyedihkan jika Kurenai melakukan hal hina tersebut.

Mata merah tersebut menoleh pada nampan makanan yang berisi lauk pauk bergizi. Ia teringat dengan perkataan Dokter yang menyatakan dirinya sedang hamil dua minggu. Tangan halus itu mengelus perutnya yang masih terlihat rata walaupun sudah berisi. Senyuman kecil namun tersirat rasa bahagia itu nampak di wajah pucat Kurenai.

"Mungkin ini jawabanku untukmu, Asuma." Ia meraih nampan makanan itu lalu memakan makanan dengan perlahan hingga habis tak tersisa. Sekarang keadaan perutnya sudah mulai membaik dibandingkan yang tadi.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

.

.

.

A/N: Hai^^ jumpa lagi dengan Bebek di fandom Naruto. Tidak akan banyak bicara, RnC please? :)


End file.
